Sonny's Decision
by FanWoman18
Summary: While in Phoenix certain things help Sonny make his choice. When he comes home to find Will blackmailing Tori it becomes clear the choice he made is the right one.


**Summary: **While in Phoenix certain things help Sonny make his choice. When he comes home to find Will blackmailing Tori it becomes clear the choice he made is the right one.

**Note: **I do not like what Will has been made into. I am all for WilSon having their problems and working through shit but Will has become cruel, not someone I would want anybody with and it has made him lose all inspiration for my WilSon stories I had planned. This is a PaulSon story but it is only a one-shot unlike my other story. I have a couple of one shots planned that are both WilSon and PaulSon so look out for those.

* * *

**Sonny's Decision**

Sonny sat out on the porch looking out into the desert wishing that his life hadn't gotten so screwed up. He hadn't thought that when he had proposed to Will Horton a year ago that it would get to this or that their marriage would be so broken. He closed his eyes hating that he still felt so betrayed by Will because he did spend all their money but at least he didn't cheat and he had plenty of opportunities but yet the first pretty face that flashed a smile at Will and the blonde was all over him. His cell phone vibrated and he looked down to see that he had two messages. The first message was from his husband and it wasn't one that made his heart race or made him smile.

_Stop being selfish and come home. It was only once and Ari needs you._

Sonny huffed in annoyance hating that his husband had used Arianna like that and hating how it sounded. It was like he didn't understand that Sonny's heart was broken, he was betrayed and he was angry. He had been thinking of Ari when he left because he didn't want that little girl to be around all the tension and anger but it seemed Will did not understand that. The second message was from Paul and reading it made him want to cry and his heart stop.

_I hope you are okay and I miss you. I will leave you in peace until you make a decision but know that I only want you to be happy._

"Whoever sent that loves you," his brother's voice said and he heard Alex sit down next to him.

"Yeah well it just makes my life more complicated," he said feeling like he wanted to cry.

"So I'm guessing that the message is from Paul, the ex who still wants you," Alex guessed looking at him like he had something to say but was keeping quiet because he didn't think it was his place.

"Yes and the other message is from my husband who thinks I'm being selfish," Sonny admitted wanting to curl up in a ball.

"I swear he really makes me want to kick his ass," his brother said coldly.

"Why did my life have to spin so out of control and get so screwed up? What do I even do?" Sonny asked not knowing anything anymore or at least it felt like that.

"Sonny I think you know exactly what to do and who you want the problem is that you just are afraid to admit it. Look I'm about to get sappy here so please bear with me but I think that instead of thinking about the ways your life is so screwed up think about the relationships you have with Paul and Will. You need to follow your heart and not think about anything else but following your heart," Alex advised him and it sounded like it hurt him to give advice like that.

"Pretty good advice," Sonny admitted losing his battle and the tears started falling.

"Okay come here before I change my mind," his brother said with a small smirk on his face with his arms held out in an invitation.

Sonny laughed a little and he scooted over into the hug his older brother was offering. He closed his eyes crying because no matter what choice he made someone would be hurt and one relationship would be over but he had to make a choice, he just hoped that following his heart didn't end in complete heartbreak.

~Sonny's Decision~

Sonny stared at his husband in disbelief as he heard from others as well as the blonde himself what he had been up to. His dark eyes searched the blue ones of Will Horton and tried to find the man he married but he did not see him. He sighed knowing he had to tell him the choice he had made and explain it and it was the right one but seeing what Will had resorted to made him angry.

"It's stuff like this that causes problems with us Will," Sonny told him.

"The only way we are going to save our marriage is if he's gone," Will told him no emotion in his eyes.

"Our marriage can't be saved Will," Sonny yelled glad that Ari wasn't here and continued before Will could say anything, "The whole time I was gone the only messages I got from you were about how selfish I was and not once did you ask how I was doing. It was the same thing when you went to LA for a month and a half. When we talked I got yelled at and my opinion didn't matter. I will always love you Will but I'm not in love with you. This person you've become isn't right and I hope you can change but I'm not going to stick around to see it. I made my choice and it seems you care more about an article than even trying to save our marriage anyway. I'll come get my stuff later."

Sonny walked out of the apartment and felt like something had broken. He was sad that his marriage had died and that his relationship to Will would never be the same but he made a choice that he could live with and that was the choice his heart needed him to follow. He only hoped it was too late to have his heart as well.

~Sonny's Decision~

Paul had been so angry at Will and what he had done to his mother that he couldn't think clearly. He wanted Sonny to be happy even if it wasn't with him and while he wanted to fight for him he felt like the cost of that would be too dear. He had lain down on his hotel bed with his eyes closed, trying to clear his mind and sleep. It felt like he had only gotten a couple minutes of sleep when a pounding on his door woke him up. He opened the door ready to yell only to find himself surprised when he saw Sonny standing there.

"Your back," he greeted his ex letting him through and closing the door.

"Yeah I am. I heard what Will did to your mom and I'm sorry about that," Sonny told him his chocolate eyes meeting grey ones.

"Yeah well I guess the thought of losing you drove him to the edge but he should have come after me not my mother," the ex-baseball player said still angry about that.

"He lost me because of him," Sonny told him pointedly.

"Why are you here Sonny?" Paul asked not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Why do you want me back? Why do you still love me?" he asked avoiding the question and hoping that Paul would answer because he needed to know first.

"I want you back because I shouldn't have let you go in the first place and I shouldn't have chosen my baseball career over the man I love. I love you because you tell it like it is and when you make a promise you keep it. I like the way you get angry, silent at first until it explodes over and the morning breathe even though you don't like it. I love the way that you always want to hear from me even if it's just a text message and you always want to know how I'm doing. I love the way that you put other's first even at cost to yourself," Paul answered stepping closer to the dark eyed man until there was just an inch between them, "Why are you really here Sonny?"

"For my heart," he whispered confusing Paul but the ex-baseball player didn't have a chance to say anything.

Sonny felt his knees weaken at the answer that Paul had given him and he wrapped his arms around Paul's neck and pulled him into a kiss. It felt like it always did and when Paul wrapped his strong arms around his waist and pulled him completely against him he sighed. The sigh opened his mouth to exploration and moaned as Paul took control acting like he was everything. Sonny tightened his arms around Paul's knowing he would have fell to the ground had it not been for Paul holding him up. He felt himself being picked up and gasped as a sense of completeness filled him and he was reunited with his first love.


End file.
